


when everything's wrong, you make it right

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort (sort of), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: Haru saves Shizuku from a scummy group of guys and she takes care of his injuries."She retrieved the cloth, trembling hand pressing it lightly to Haru's split lip. Adrenaline still pumping through her veins, Shizuku struggled to force back the butterflies in her stomach, the longing and hunger settled deep in her bones. Haru was intoxicating and being this close to him, still sitting in his lap, made her nerves jumpy."





	when everything's wrong, you make it right

Irritatedly tapping her foot, Shizuku checked the time once again. Haru was supposed to meet her nearly twenty minutes ago and he hadn't given her so much as a text to apologize for being so late. Still, it wasn't as if she expected anything more of him. He was so scattered and careless that something like the time of a meet up was trivial to him. Even so, it wasn't an excuse and he would surely hear about making her wait so long when he finally did show his face. Not that her admonishing ever fazed him. He always took it with a smile on his face and moved onto the next topic as soon as she was finished. Letting out an annoyed huff, Shizuku crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Hey," said a smooth voice, edged with a roughness that set Shizuku on edge, "what's a pretty girl like you doing out here by herrself?"

Attention drifting to the source of the voice, Shizuku looked up to find a group of guys, probably a few years older than her, gathering around, matching smug grins on their faces. Quickly counting four of them, Shizuku placed the voice to the one in front, a guy dressed in a black tank top with shaggy, blonde hair and several piercings. Choosing to ignore them, Shizuku held her ground, indignantly turning her head to the side. 

"Got an attitude, huh?" the blonde questioned with a smirk, earning a chorus of laughs from the others. He took a step forward, closing in until Shizuku could smell the tobacco on his breath. "I like it," he added, leaning in and forcing her to take a clumsy step back. 

Nerves starting to fray anxiously, Shizuku did her best to keep up her cool, calm facade, not giving them the gratification of seeing her worried. Still, her heart was starting to pick up its pace, beating hard in her chest. Swallowing thickly, she took another step back, hating the way the ring of them mimicked the movement, closing in on her and forcing her back to the concrete wall behind her. 

"Why don't you come with us?" the blonde said suggestively, "And keep it quiet," he added, voice hardening in a clear threat. Obviously satisfied with himself, he let his arrogant smirk stretch wider. The others behind him exchanged knowing looks, murmuring excitedly under their breath. 

Slowly, trying her best to be discrete, Shizuku slipped her hand into the outer pocket of her bag, hoping to find her phone. If she could just manage to dial the police, then-

A loud thud derailed her train of thought, followed by a groan of pain as one of the guys in the back, thin and dark haired, fell to the ground, holding his nose with blood dripping between his fingers. Eyes darting hopefully away from the injured man, Shizuku's heart leapt in her chest when she found Haru's grey eyes fixed squarely on her. 

"None of you touch her," Haru growled, the three remaining members of the scummy gang turning to face him. While the blonde cracked his knuckles with a wild glint in his eyes, the others looked significantly less excited to fight. Nonetheless, Haru went after them both, throwing one to the ground and kicking him squarely in the stomach, forcing gagging coughs up his throat. Before he could get away, Haru snatched the wrist of the other follower, twisting his arm back behind his head and shoving him to the ground. 

Standing rooted in her spot, shocked, Shizuku looked on as Haru turned to the blonde. He darted in with a quick punch that Haru blocked easily, though a smile surfaced on his expression as he brought his other elbow up, ramming it straight into Haru's face. Trying to gain the upper hand, Haru shook off the pain, aiming a forceful kick to the blonde's knee. While it missed by hardly more than an inch, it knocked the other guy off balance, forcing him back. Landing a punch to the blonde's jaw, Haru managed to dodge the brunt of a jab to his eye, though it still connected with the soft skin below. 

Aiming to finish the fight, Haru took a step back before sweeping a kick in to knock his feet from under him. He took the chance while the blonde fell, grabbing Shizuku by the wrist and sprinting off down the street. "You okay?" He asked as they ran, ducking around a corner before turning onto another street, trying to put as much distance between them and the gang of guys as he could. He doubted they would take lightly to being beaten up and would probably come after him. 

"I'm fine," Shizuku answered, struggling to keep up with his long strides. His grip bit into her wrist, but she decided to keep it to herself, too thankful for him saving her to complain. 

Taking twists and turns, they ran down the small streets, hoping to shake the gang from their tracks. Shizuku, unaccustomed to the running and physical strain, started to slow. The muscles in her legs burned and ached, threatening to give out. Her lungs hurt, desperate for air, and her chest heaved with heavy breaths. Pulling back against Haru's hand on her wrist, Shizuku freed her arm, stumbling to a stop. Bending, Shizuku put her hands to her knees, sucking in panting breaths to try and soothe the air-hungry pain in her lungs. 

"Sorry, Haru," she muttered between breaths, "I can't keep going." Slowly, she caught her breath and started to feel better, Haru standing quietly by her side and diligently keeping watch for any of the guys from before. 

Standing back upright, Shizuku turned to face Haru, watching his dark eyes scan the streets with a focus she scarcely saw in him. If there was one thing he cared about, it was her safety. The thought made her face heat up, but she shook it off, not needing the distraction right now.

"Listen, Haru. Thanks for-" Shizuku started gratefully, only to have Haru's hand clamped over her mouth. He pulled her back into a tiny alleyway a few paces from where they were standing, pinning her to the wall. Free hand pressed to the wall beside her head, he stood far too close for comfort, the close proximity making her heart pound for an entirely different reason than it had been before. She was all to aware of the warmth radiating from his body, the mere centimeters between his chest and hers, his tough fingers on her lips. 

Prepared to defend her personal space the moment he dropped his hand, Shizuku's frazzled anger drained when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair out on the street. Turning her attention that way, she quickly realized it was the guy from before, angrily pacing down the sidewalk. Once he had passed, Haru turned his sharp focus back to Shizuku, somewhat sheepishly dropping the hand on her mouth when he realized what he was doing. Still, he didn't step back, keeping her pinned in place. 

Eyes wide, a blush spread across Shizuku's cheeks, reaching over to the tips of her ears. Almost unconsciously, though a small part of her voiced its desires, her gaze flitted up to his lips, wetting her own. Though, her heated stupor broke when she saw his bottom lip was split and bleeding. 

"Haru, your lip," she said quietly, worry seeping into her tone. He hadn't even seemed to notice, only wincing when he reached up to touch the raw flesh, fingers coming back stained with crimson. Gathering her focus back, Shizuku looked him over for any more injuries, finding a small gash under his left eye. His hand, along the line of his knuckles, was already starting to bruise and swell. 

Relieved to find no other serious injuries, Shizuku couldn't help the guilt that was starting to squirm in her stomach. He had gotten himself hurt for her sake. If she had just been smarter, waiting in a more populated area or leaving the second she caught sight of the gang, he wouldn't have had to fight. Shaking away the thought, Shizuku set her jaw. It wasn't like she forced him to fight, he did it completely of his own will and would never hesitate to defend her. Plus, it was already done and no amount of guilt would change that. 

"You should really clean those cuts out," Shizuku said gently.

Seeming to consider it for a moment, Haru shook his head with a noncommittal grin. "Nah, I'm fine," he decided, though Shizuku could tell from the slight waver in his smile that, adrenaline fading, the pain was starting to catch up with him. 

"They'll get infected," she countered, wishing he wasn't quite so stubborn. Talking to him really was like talking to a wall. No matter how she reasoned with him, his opinion was impossible to sway.

"I'm telling you, it's fine," Haru replied, not budging. 

Huffing, Shizuku pushed him back, realizing he was still keeping her backed against the wall. Haru stepped back, surprise quickly turning to lovesick happiness when Shizuku took his hand. Leading him out of the dark alley, she took a turn and headed for home, this time pulling Haru along with her. 

"You're coming home with me so I can take care of those cuts," Shizuku asserted, leaving no room for further negation. While Haru grumbled a bit, he didn't protest, too happy with the way their fingers were laced together.

When she got to her door, Shizuku dropped his hand, finishing her key out of her bag. Swiftly turning it in the lock, she stepped inside, slipping off her shoes with Haru doing the same. As he had always done in her house, Haru walked in like he owned the place, keeping a step ahead of Shizuku. She was glad to see that her dad was off at work and her brother was either shut up in his room or out with friends. 

Turning down the hallway, Shizuku headed into the bathroom, digging out the first aid kit that sat under the sink, rarely opened. With quick steps, Shizuku headed back out to the dining room where she had left Haru, bringing along the kit and a cloth dampened with cool water. Ordering him to sit at one of the chairs, Shizuku stepped in close, leaning down to his height. As gently as she could, she pressed the cloth to his split lip, not missing the way he tensed and sucked in a breath. Even so, he held still and didn't complain as she gingerly wiped the blood from the wound, doing the same with the gash beneath his eyes. Finished, she discarded the cloth, swapping it out for a scrap of cotton soaked in disinfectant. 

"This will sting," Shizuku warned, voice soft and gentle, earning a short nod from Haru. 

Taking in a deep breath, the biting scent of alcohol in the air, Shizuku leaned in over Haru, too conscious of the way his eyes locked on her face. Dabbing at the cut on his lip, she felt a jolt of sympathy run through her when he cringed, breath coming out in a rush. She tried to finish quickly, moving up to the other cut. He seemed much less bothered by the sting this time, keeping still and quiet. Forcing herself to focus, Shizuku tilted her head in closer, eyes fixed squarely on the gash, no matter how tempted she was to let them wander over the curves of his face. Steadying herself, she brought a hand up to rest on his shoulder. 

Content with her work, Shizuku released the cotton to the table, straightening to stand back upright. Though, before she could, Haru's hands were on her waist, pulling her down into his lap. In no time, his lips found hers, strong arms moving to wrap around her back. Stunned, Shizuku's eyes widened before falling closed, melting at his touch. A fluttering sensation swept through her stomach as she started to reciprocate, Haru's lips curving into a smile against her own. Against her better judgement, Shizuku let a hand fall against his jaw, thumb smoothing over his warm skin. 

While he had kissed her once before, it was nothing like this. It had been fleeting and empty, more just a touch than a true kiss. The whole time she had been too surprised to even react and Haru seemingly brushed it off within the moment, losing interest. Now, her heart lead, blocking out the logistics and embarrassment, listening to what she truly felt. 

Haru's effect on her was dizzying, leaving her feeling lightheaded and weak at the knees, and yet, she never wanted it to stop. Her hand on his jaw tilted his head in, pulling him closer while she shifted in his lap, angling herself so his lips caught hers in just the right way. Though, after a moment, his hands were at her shoulders, pushing her back just enough to put an inch of space between them. A soft whimper escaped Shizuku's lips before the metallic tang of blood settled on her tongue and she realized why he had pulled away. Shifting her gaze down to his lip, she saw the gash had started to bleed again, no doubt raw and painful. 

"Sorry," Shizuku murmured breathlessly, reflexively wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Head still feeling dizzy and foggy, she tried to recall where she had left the cloth, finding it on the table. She retrieved the cloth, trembling hand pressing it lightly to Haru's split lip. Adrenaline still pumping through her veins, Shizuku struggled to force back the butterflies in her stomach, the longing and hunger settled deep in her bones. Haru was intoxicating and being this close to him, still sitting in his lap, made her nerves jumpy. 

Shizuki took in quiet, measured breaths, trying to calm the way her heart skipped in her chest. She focused her eyes on the blood stained cloth at Haru's lip to distract herself from the kiss that was burned into the front of her mind. Starting to feel more like herself, Shizuku carefully checked to see if the bleeding had stopped. Relieved to see that it had, she set the cloth back on the table, trying to recount any other injuries she had seen. The way his knuckles had swollen, bruised with the force of his punches, stuck clearly in her mind. 

Steadying her legs beneath herself, Shizuku stood from Haru's lap, reaching down to take his injured hand. It looked worse than before, the damage having had some time to set in, with the bruising turning a darker shade of purple. His hand had swollen more as well, the flesh looking pink and tender. Shizuku gently dropped his hand for a moment, turning back to the first aid kit. She managed to dig out a salve for the pain and bruising and a roll of bandages to help keep the swelling down. 

She reached back out for his hand, Haru hesitantly letting her take it. With careful movements, Shizuku spread the salve on his knuckles, the pad of her thumb sweeping over the darkened skin. At one point, Haru flinched and tried to pull his hand away, clenching his jaw at the pain, but he reluctantly let it fall back into her grip. The silence between them was thick and heavy while Shizuku wrapped the bandages around his injured hand. Though she kept her focus on the task, she could almost feel Haru's eyes on her, filled with longing. It was subtle, probably unconscious, but she could sense him leaning in closer, ever so slowly shortening the gap between them. 

When she finished wrapping his hand and brought her head back up, his eyes caught hers, only a few inches away. Heart stuttering, she kept perfectly still as he inclined his head towards hers, lips parting ever so slightly. He made a low, wanting sound in his throat, eyes falling half lidded. A shiver running down her spine, heat pooled low in the pit of Shizuku's stomach. Though, better judgment made her stand to her full height, separating herself from Haru. 

"Haru, you'll open the cut on your lip again," Shizuku said quietly, twisting her fingers in the fabric of her skirt.

"I don't care," Haru replied, his voice low and rough, warm with desire. "I want you, Shizuku."

Attention darting up from the floor to his face, Shizuku was shocked by the seriousness in his eyes, the intense need. Face flushing, Shizuku took a step back, not trusting herself to stand so close. The sweeping, fluttering feeling in her stomach was incredibly persuasive and she feared she'd wind up back in his lap, running her fingers through his hair if she stayed where she was. Letting her eyes fall closed, Shizuku took in a deep breath before opening them again, forcing her brain to take control. 

"You can kiss me again when your lip is healed," Shizuku decided, sounding far more resolute and assured than she felt. 

While he looked disappointed for a moment, Haru quickly perked back up. "Whenever I want?" he asked, watching her like an excited puppy. 

"Fine," Shizuku agreed half-heartedly, though she knew she would regret it later. Still, the cheery grin on his face made any future hastle worth it.


End file.
